Combat à la vie, à l'amour
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Ne pas mélangez amour et travail, une leçon que Bellatrix Lestrange devrait retenir. Elle se bat pour être la seule femme aux côtés de son Maître, affrontant Alecto Carrow, qui veux cette place uniquement pour humiliée Bella en la battant... M pour futur.
1. Chapter 1

**Combat à la vie, à l'amour...**

La guerre était finie. Tous les gens dit «gentils» gisaient, morts sur le sol de marbre de Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait son œuvre avec fierté. Après tout, il avait réussit à tuer Harry Potter, le Survivant. Mais il n'aurait pas du s'en étonner. Il demeurait le sorcier le plus puissant au monde. Ses fidèles Mangemort, précieux il fallait l'avouer, le regardait en attendant un ordre quelconque. Il annonça haut et fort, à ses serviteurs dévoués, la suite des évènements…

- Retourner chez vous. Prenez le temps de vous soignez pour être prêts si quelques problèmes surviendraient avec les lâches qui ne sont pas venus se battre. Bellatrix, Alecto, vous me suivez chez les Malefoy. Lucius, Narcissa, Drago, venez également

Et il transplana, n'entendant même pas le son indigné qu'avait poussé Narcissa.

- _Notre_ maison et il se permet de nous donner des ordres!

- Tais-toi, Cissy! Contente-toi d'être heureuse qu'il ne t'ait pas tuée! Je te rappelle que ton fils et ton cher mari ne se sont pas vraiment attirés les faveurs du Maître, ces temps ci.

- Mais oui, Bella! Il est siiii généreux! Nous permettre de rentrer dans notre propre demeure!, s'exclama sarcastiquement Narcissa.

Puis elle éclata en sanglots. Le stress, c'était trop pour elle. Son mari, son fils et sa sœur aurait tous pu mourir pendant qu'elle attendait des nouvelles de sa famille. C'en était trop pour la fragile, mais toujours froide, Narcissa Malefoy.

Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Bellatrix qui lui flattait le dos tendrement, en se séparant un instant plus tard en voyant les Mangemort la regarder étrangement.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu le Seigneur Des Ténèbres! Rentrez chez vous!, hurla t-elle.

Les fidèles de Voldemort transplanèrent sans hésiter, ils savaient tous de quoi Bellatrix Lestrange était capable lorsque sa frustration était au plus haut niveau. Ils avaient tous disparut, sauf les Malefoy, son mari et elle.

- Rentre chez nous Rodolphus. Je te rejoindrais plus tard, si le Maître n'a plus besoin de moi., conclut Bellatrix.

Il voulut serrer sa femme contre lui, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien après tous ces chamboulements, mais elle le repoussa violement. Il partit, déçu de ne pouvoir être là pour elle…

- Allons on se dépêche!, dit Bellatrix. Pas question de faire attendre notre Seigneur!

Elle transplana dans un bruissement de robe de soie, portée avec charme. Ce n'était pas la tenue idéale pour un combat, mais quand même…

La femme arriva directement dans l'imposant salon aux couleurs rouges dominantes, faisait claquer ses talons hauts sur le sol avant de prendre place à l'autre bout de la table où le Seigneur Des Ténèbres se tenait. Étonnamment, il n'y avait qu'Alecto et elle, avec le Maître, bien sûr…

- J'ai demandé aux Malefoy d'attendre ailleurs, j'ai à vous parlez. Comme vous savez, vous êtes les 2 femmes du groupe. Il y a Narcissa, mais elle est loin d'être très impliquée. J'ai besoin d'une femme pour me seconder dans mes expéditions plus délicates. Un autre homme serait trop brusque. Y a-t-il une volontaire?

La main de Bellatrix se leva brusquement et rapidement, mais celle d'Alecto aussi…

- C'est ce que je me disais…, murmura Voldemort. Vous m'êtes toutes 2 fidèles, j'ai donc décidé de vous faire passer différentes épreuves. Pas seulement au combat, malgré que se sera très utile. Non; dans tous les domaines qui pourront m'être utile. Comme la cuisine, être capable de rester éveillée très longtemps pour garder un objet ou autre… Alors? J'attends vos avis.

Bella ouvrit la bouche la première, exprimant exactement ce qu'elle pensait.

- Aucuns problèmes, Maître. Je ferais tout pour vous, si je dois le prouver, je le ferai.

- Bien, Bella. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi… Et Alecto?

- D'accord. Mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai a prouvée, je peux la battre dans tous les domaines.

- En tous cas question charisme, vous en avez encore long à apprendre ma chère!, s'exclama Bellatrix. Vous savez, sa peut être très utile pour subtiliser des documents importants ou autres…

- Vous êtes une sorcière que je sache!, s'indigna la sœur d'Amycus. Il y a d'autres moyens!

- Pas si on ne veut laisser aucunes traces.

- Un point pour Bella., nargua Voldemort. Je sens que cette compétition pourrait être…divertissante! Montez-vous couchez. Bellatrix, tu connais la chambre d'amis. Partage-la avec Alecto. On se revoit demain matin, 6 heures, dans la cuisine.

Il les congédia d'un geste de la main, pendant qu'elles montaient se coucher, des airs de puissantes hostilités sur le visage…


	2. Épreuve 1: Cuisine

**Épreuve #1: Cuisine**

Alecto et Bellatrix arrivèrent dans la cuisine à l'heure prévue, chacune attendant les ordres de leur Maître qui les jugeaient de la tête aux pieds. Puis, il se décida finalement à ouvrir la bouche…

- Je veux m'assurer que vous êtes capable de cuisiner convenablement, sans magie, bien entendu. Ce peut être un atout assez pratique…Vous avez une heure. Celle qui réussira à me faire la meilleure omelette gagnera cette épreuve. À vous fourneaux!

Les 2 femmes, abasourdies, regardèrent leur Seigneur chéri, en espérant que cette épreuve serait une plaisanterie. Quand il leva un sourcil impatient, elles comprirent que, si elles tenaient à leur place à ses côtés, elles devraient se bouger…

Bellatrix, aussi nulle en cuisine qu'en gentillesse, eu bien de la difficulté à casser un œuf sans se fâcher. Alecto, on aurait dit qu'elle avait cuisiné de cette façon toute sa vie longue.

Bella, les cheveux encore plus en bataille, se démenait comme une folle. Elle aurait tout fait, vraiment tout, pour que son Maître la choisisse.

Alecto pour sa part, demeurait plutôt calme et cuisinait en chantonnant. Elle énervait Bellatrix au plus au point, avec son air stupide sur ce visage déjà ridicule.

L'heure avança, puis s'écoula totalement. Le Maître les convoqua à ses côtés, une fourchette et un couteau entre les mains, un air gourmand sur son visage pâle comme la mort…

Il dégusta, en laissant échapper des gémissements de contentement après chaque bouchée, le plat d'Alecto. Elle affichait un air supérieur, puis fît un clin d'œil horriblement narquois à Bellatrix qui grognait.

Quand il l'eu finit, il fît grâce à la sœur d'Amycus de l'un de ses rares semi-sourire, puis passa à celle de Bella. Il la mangea avec moins d'entrain, mais la trouvait tout de même acceptable…

- Bellatrix…, rechigna ce dernier en la regardant. Tu me déçois beaucoup. Et moi qui croyais qu'une femme telle que toi pourrais faire à manger divinement…Je me suis…trompé…, avoua t-il, comme si ce mot lui déchirait la gorge. C'est bien, mais je m'attendais à mieux. Alecto, parfait! Tu gagnes cette épreuve sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Merci, Maître!, répondit la femme en s'inclinant respectueusement. Ce fût pour moi un plaisir de cuisiner pour vous…

- Vous pouvez disposer toutes les deux…Revenez me voir ce soir pour une deuxième épreuve, celle à laquelle, j'en suis convaincu, Bellatrix devrait exceller. Vous devrez me garder éveillé toute la nuit…Par des moyens qui, je l'espère, seront agréables pour vous et pour moi…

Il eu un sourire pervers, puis regarda la poitrine de Bella avec une envie loin d'être dissimulée. Elle remonta dans sa chambre avec une satisfaction sur le visage. Une satisfaction qui était, chez Alecto, remplacée par de la peur.

Rendues dans la chambre, Alecto fît une chose que Bellatrix ne croyais pas possible; elle se confia.

- Tu…tu crois qu'il va nous demander de coucher avec lui?, paniqua la femme Mangemort au visage paniqué.

- Tu l'as entendu comme moi, son message était clair. Tu fais comme tu veux, mais c'est évident qu'il apprécierait, du moins de ma part…, ricana Bella.

- Bien. Tant mieux. Je trouverais un autre moyen…

- Et pourquoi dont? Avec celui-ci tu serais assurée de ton succès…Enfin tout dépendant de comment tu embrasses j'imagine…

- Je suis encore vierge, Bellatrix…, s'étrangla Alecto.

**Alors? :D Reviiiiews! Je vous adore mes amours ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimer, même si c'est plutôt court, je dois l'admettre!**

**Anna Bella :)**


	3. Conseils

**Conseils**

Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait, sans aucuns doutes, parue aussi surprise et indignée à la fois. Alecto avait rougit, cachant son visage aux traits doux, pour une fois, sous ses longs cheveux châtains.

- Tu…tu as déjà embrassé un homme, non?, demanda Bella, en se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Non. Et je ne le ferais pas! J'aime les femmes, c'est tout…, chuchota la sœur Carrow.

C'en était trop pour la femme de Rodolphus, elle oublia toutes réserves et hurla de rire. Un rire sonore et franc. Elle en avait mal au ventre, tellement la situation était ridicule.

- Enfin, Alecto! Une femme telle que toi…aux femmes? Tu va devoir surmonter ta haine des hommes ma chère! Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres adore les femmes qui prennent soin de lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…, ricana Bellatrix en lui adressant un joli clin d'œil. Et puis… tu es comment, pour embrasser? Pas que sa m'intéresse mais si tu es capable de bien le faire, il va au moins être content…

- Totalement nulle… Je suis aussi nulle en baiser que toi en cuisine!, rechigna Alecto.

Une gifle retentit, la main de Bellatrix s'était écrasée sur la joue de la sœur d'Amycus. Un cri s'ensuivit, mais Bella ne retira pas sa main de la joue ronde et douce. Elle la caressa doucement, comme si elle essayait d'obtenir un pardon que, généralement, elle n'aurait jamais cherché. Son autre main se déposa sur la joue gauche, puis rapprocha son visage de celui d'Alecto. Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent celles de la femme Carrow dans un baiser tendre, ardant, mais possessif tout en même temps. Elle relâcha enfin son emprise, quelques instants plus tard…

- Et bien, si tu l'embrasses comme tu m'embrasses, tu devrais t'en tirer!, enchaina Bella.

Les 2 femmes s'habillèrent en silence, Alecto encore troublée par la soudaine gentillesse de cette femme cruelle. Bellatrix toute de rouge vêtue, Alecto se contenta du noir.

Le Maître les attendait encore une fois, cette fois assis calmement sur le divan, une coupe de vin rouge à la main.

- Bellatrix, tu commences avec des points de plus…Tu sais que j'adore le rouge et, franchement, ce décolleter… Miam…

Il lui sourit méchamment, puis jugea Alecto.

- Mouai…Bon début pour une femme qui possède ton physique…

La Mangemort faillit gronder, mais ce retint en sentant la main satinée de Bellatrix sur la sienne, la faisant ainsi se calmer.

- Il est 6 heures, annonça le Maître. Vous devez me garder éveillé, chacune votre tour. Alecto, je te laisse le tour le plus facile, de 6h à 12h. Bella, je te laisse l'honneur du tour de 12h à 6h du matin. On verra bien laquelle sera en mesure de me…divertir. Bellatrix, tu peux monter dans votre chambre, Alecto viendras te chercher en temps voulu…

Voldemort disparut dans sa chambre, invitant clairement la sœur d'Amycus à le rejoindre. Cette dernière fût parcourue d'un frisson de dégoût, puis regarda Bella. Celle-ci, prise d'un rare élan de sympathie, la serra dans ses bras en embrassant son cou légèrement.

- Bonne chance, murmurant Bellatrix à l'oreille de sa compétitrice.

Alecto disparut derrière la même porte que le Seigneur, laissant Bella remontée à sa chambre en se déhanchant dans l'escalier de marbre…


	4. Épreuve 2: Nuit

**Épreuve #2: Nuit**

Bellatrix attendait dans la chambre, ses yeux rivés sur le petit cadran qui indiquait l'heure, bien en place sur la commode du lit qu'elle partageait avec la sœur Carrow.

Elle arrangeait sa coiffure nerveusement, même en sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'en serait que plus ébouriffée… Bella n'était pas stressée pour son expérience; non. Mais même si, jamais au grand jamais, elle ne l'aurait avoué, elle se faisait du souci pour Alecto.

Plus Bellatrix y repensait, plus le Maître pouvait être violent dans ses relations sexuelles…Ce qu'Alecto n'avait pas besoin du tout pour une première fois!

Nouveau regard vers la minuscule horloge. 12h moins 2…Pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, la porte claqua bruyamment et Alecto s'appuya sur cette dernière, en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Bella osa s'approcher un peu, touchant l'épaule de la femme avec compassion.

- Comment ça c'est passé?, chuchota l'épouse de Rodolphus.

- Mal je crois…Il…il ne cessait de faire des commentaires sur mes actions et tout…

- Mais je veux dire…pour toi?

- Oh…répondit Alecto, étonnée. C'était euh…souffrant.

- Je suis désolée… Écoute je dois y aller, couche toi et je vais revenir pour prendre soin de toi, tu veux bien?

- Bellatrix. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu es si…aimable? On est en compétition!

- Je sais ce que sa fait, une première fois douloureuse. Attends-moi ici…

Elle hésita longuement, puis embrassa le front d'Alecto en lui souriant le plus chaleureusement possible, malgré ces traits durs, irrités de sa famille.

La Mangemort descendit les marches de l'escalier langoureusement, se disant que même la profonde peine qu'elle avait pour la sœur d'Amycus n'affecterait en rien ses performances avec le Maître.

Il était assis dans un fauteuil de cuir, dos à elle. Bellatrix le contourna, chevauchant les jambes du Seigneur, déposa ses mains sur les épaules tendues et planta son regard dans celui de Voldemort.

- Eh bien, Bella. On dirait bien que ma nuit avec toi sera plus agréable que celle avec Alecto…

- Maître? Est-ce que vous…vous êtes allez doucement avec Alecto?

Les yeux du Seigneur Des Ténèbres s'agrandirent, de honte et de stupeur.

- Comment oses-tu critiquer mes façons de faire, Bellatrix? J'ai bien vu que c'était sa première expérience, devrais-je me priver d'une belle nuit pour autant? Non. Et de toute façon, depuis quand te soucies tu d'une de tes compétitrices?

- Je ne m'en soucis nullement, Maître. C'était seulement une question comme une autre…

- Alors n'en pose plus, contente-toi de me satisfaire.

Bellatrix pencha la tête vers le cou de Voldemort, et lécha lentement son lobe d'oreille en mordillant parfois la chair tendre et goûteuse. Elle sentit brusquement une main se glisser le long de sa cuisse droite, cherchant son passage vers le sexe tremblant de la femme. La main désireuse de plus fît glisser le string vers le sol, remontant la robe sur ses belles hanches.

Bella essaya de lui faire calmer ses ardeurs, attirant son autre main contre son sein couvert du tissu de satin rouge, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Son pantalon s'était abaissé comme par magie, ce qui pouvait bien être possible, et il pénétra en elle plutôt violement.

Elle poussa un faux cri de jouissance aux oreilles de son Maître, s'étant habituée depuis longtemps à faire semblant de jouir. En fait, Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'orgasme. Rodolphus avait tellement peur de la blesser, qu'elle ne pouvait jamais en ressentir la moindre goutte de plaisir!

Et Voldemort, il la blessait à chaque fois. Mais elle actait tellement bien, qu'il demeurait convaincu d'être le meilleur amant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Au bout d'un moment, le Maître se retira de Bella, puis commença enfin à détacher sa robe. Elle se retrouva bientôt nue, affichant son corps parfait avec une certaine fierté.

Elle pressa ses seins contre le torse froid, embrassant les lèvres dures du Seigneur Des Ténèbres avec une ardeur peu commune. Puis, elle débarqua des jambes de son Maître, remit sa robe et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, laissant derrière elle un Voldemort abasourdit et insulté.

- Bellatrix Lestrange! Si tu veux me garder éveillé, reviens ici immédiatement!

- Vous voulez plus? Alors attrapez-moi!

Elle disparut derrière une porte ouverte avec un sourire sensuel, sa méthode serait bien sûre la plus efficace pour le garder réveillé.

Bella n'eut presque pas le temps d'aller plus loin qu'une paire de grandes mains attrapèrent ses hanches en la tirant vers elle. Elle retourna sa tête pour embrasser les lèvres du Maître en tenant son visage proche du sien.

- Vous avez gagné, comme toujours, My Lord…susurra Bellatrix langoureusement.

Les 6 heures qu'ils avaient a passer ensembles s'écoulèrent rapidement, laissant derrières elles un Maître satisfait et une Bellatrix épuisée. Il lui dit, avant qu'elle ne remonte voir Alecto…

- Tu as gagnée cette épreuve haut la main. Dormez jusqu'à demain soir, je viendrais vous cherchez pour la dernière épreuve.

- La dernière, Maître? Vous pouvez nous juger sur seulement 3 petites épreuves?

- Tu verras bien, Bellatrix…

Bella haussa les épaules négligemment, puis s'effondra sur une chaise dans la chambre, observant Alecto dormir paisiblement. Je ne la réveillerai pas, qu'elle se disait. Son sommeil paraissait si paisible…

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là à l'observer. Sûrement longtemps car elle avait remarqué le bout d'un mamelon qui pointait hors du drap fin. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle dormait nue. Bellatrix frissonna, tant par la fraîcheur de la pièce que par ce petit morceau de tissu qui serait si simple à retirer…

La femme retira ses vêtements, tous ses vêtements, puis se blottit contre le dos chaud de la sœur Carrow. Elle voulait mettre sa main sur le ventre plat d'Alecto, se disant que se serait peut être pour elle un signe de compassion, mais elle n'osait pas. Sa main demeurait à mi-chemin jusqu'à ce que celle de la sœur d'Amycus attrape la fine main de la Mangemort pour la placer contre son ventre.

- Dors, Bellatrix. Je vais bien, c'est seulement un peu douloureux. Oublie ça, tu veux?

- Jamais. Où est-ce que tu as mal?

- Un peu partout, surtout aux seins j'imagine…

- Retourne-toi vers moi.

- Pas question!

- Alecto!, grogna Bella.

La femme se retourna en couvrant pudiquement ses deux seins pleins, ses mains étant trop petites pour tout cacher.

- Laisse moi faire…murmura Bellatrix en embrassant le dessus du sein gauche d'Alecto avec respect et délicatesse…

**Bon, je sais, ce chapitre est étrange! Je suis mêlée dans mes idées, j'espère que sa n'affecteras pas trop le sens de l'histoire :x Pardonnez-moi…**

**Anna Bella ^^**


	5. La dernière épreuve

**La dernière épreuve**

**Bon! Voici le dernier chapitre de mon histoire un peu étrange... Cette fin n'est pas des plus communes, mais certains d'entre vous saurons sûrement apprécier…**

La bouche soyeuse caressait le mamelon dressé d'Alecto, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. La sœur Carrow repoussa toutefois Bella, au même moment où elle planta son regard dans celui, plus noir, de la femme qui la caressait si divinement.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait dormir, Bellatrix? Je veux dire… pour être en forme pour la dernière épreuve…

La femme de Rodolphus, au caractère explosif, sortit du lit à une vitesse telle, que le drap fin du lit se souleva. Bella grogna, regardant Alecto avec mépris.

- Je t'offre de te soulager, de te faire oublier le Maître pour te faire passer une nuit mémorable, et tu me parles de la dernière épreuve? Tu n'es qu'une salope Alecto! Une salope de première! Moi aussi je veux la gagner, cette compétition! Mais je me disais que pour une nuit, j'oublierai tout pour TE faire plaisir!

Elle s'habilla rapidement, quittant la pièce devant l'unique larme qui coula sur la joue douce de la sœur Carrow. Que cette dernière ose pleurer était déjà inédit, mais qu'elle pleure devant Bellatrix Lestrange demeurait un exploit insensé…

C'était bien la première, et évidemment la dernière, fois que Bella se laissait emporter par son cœur. Et elle n'avait pas désiré le faire pour Alecto; non. Elle s'était seulement reconnue en cette femme qui avait eu des problèmes lors d'une nuit avec le Maître. Elle grinça des dents en s'installant sur le divan de cuir. Et dire qu'elle aurait couché avec cette femme à cause de sa compassion! Complètement ridicule! En plus, le visage et le corps de la sœur d'Amycus n'en valait pas la peine! Elle s'endormit en se disant que, finalement, les mots d'Alecto lui avait permis d'éviter une catastrophe… Mais le goût du sein de la femme la tourmentait quand même, la peau satinée finirait-elle par lui manquer?

À 9 heures précises le matin suivant, Bella fût réveillé en sursaut par une alarme. Elle se releva rapidement, tous les sens aux aguets, la baguette pointée devant elle. Bellatrix ne vit que le Maître qui la regardait en souriant, qui arrêta la fameuse alarme d'un simple coup de baguette.

- Eh bien tu as régit plus vite que ta concurrente, c'est un bon début pour cette épreuve finale… Je vais attendre qu'elle descende pour te l'expliquer.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps, car Alecto arriva, prête, quelques instants plus tard. L'autre femme Mangemort ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer les yeux rougit de celle qui descendait les escaliers. La fatigue, essayait-elle de se persuader. Mais ses beaux yeux semblaient plutôt rouges à cause des pleurs excessifs qui devaient les avoir habités… Bella oublia, se concentra sur Voldemort qui commença à parler.

- La dernière épreuve est des plus simples. Il s'agit d'un combat, entre vous, pour savoir laquelle mérite sa place à mes côtés, pour les missions les plus… particulières.

- Et ce combat dure combien de temps, Maître?, demanda poliment la sœur Carrow en évitant soigneusement le regard remplis de questions de son adversaire.

- Je pensais que tu comprendrais avant, Alecto. Tu me déçois. Je pense pourtant que Bellatrix à compris. N'est-ce pas, Bella? Explique-nous…

- La première qui meut à perdu…, chuchota précipitamment Bellatrix.

Le Maître ne répondit pas, le sourire sadique qu'il leur lança leur suffit. Il s'écarta, les laissant seules pour ce combat final. Voldemort prit place sur un fauteuil en cuir, pour ne rien manquer de ce combat, de ces 2 femmes qui se battaient pour lui. Étonnamment, Bella ne se dépêcha pas de se jeter sur sa concurrente. Elle hésita, même. Ce qui étonna le Seigneur qui les regardait étrangement. C'est donc Alecto qui lança le premier sortilège, décidant qu'elle devait au moins tenter quelque chose.

Bella évita le sort facilement, perdant un peu ses moyens devant l'empressement de la sœur Carrow à l'achever. Elle se reprit bien vite. Pas question de perdre devant la femme qui avait voulu profiter de sa rare gentillesse!

Au moment ou Bellatrix voulu lancer un maléfice, Alecto s'approcha le plus possible, la baguette de la femme frisée appuyée contre sa poitrine.

- Va-y ma belle, tue-moi.

Alecto l'avait dit sans aucun sarcasme. Bella hésita, ne sachant que faire de ce drapeau blanc que son adversaire lui présentait. Voldemort trancha en éclatant de rire.

- Eh bien! Tu abandonnes, Alecto? Alors ce n'est plus vraiment un défi pour notre chère future assistante. Changeons un peu les règles, voulez-vous? Bellatrix? Tue-la avec ce poignard.

Le petit poignard d'argent, qui servirait plus tard à tuer Dobby, apparu magiquement dans la main droite de la femme, qui en sursauta. Le Maître réquisitionna sa baguette, maintenant inutile devant cette nouvelle arme, laissant Bella à sa première mission.

- Fait-la bien souffrir surtout, tu sais comme je déteste les lâches qui abandonne!

Il se rassit sur son trône, regardant la scène avec un intérêt bien difficile à dissimuler. Bellatrix approcha la dague de la poitrine d'Alecto, puis caressa la courbe de son sein avec le métal froid. Cette caresse laissa tout de même une lignée rouge vermeil derrière elle, faisant gémir la supposée lâche qu'elle qui se tenait devant elle.

- Achève-moi.

Bella obéit, pour une unique fois, à un ordre autre que ceux de son Maître. Elle allait se faire battre plus tard, pour ne pas suffisamment avoir fait souffrir la femme, mais elle s'en fichait, aussi bien offrir une belle fin à cette Mangemort amoureuse.

Elle plaqua sa bouche contre celle d'Alecto, mais le gémissement qu'elle entendit, s'était la faute du poignard qu'elle avait abattu violemment dans le cœur de la sœur Carrow. Elle relâcha son baiser, s'éloigna de cette femme, dague à la main, qui bascula sur le tapis avec un dernier regard pour les yeux cruels… Le sang coula, coula, coula, sous les yeux de Bella, qui voulait les garder impassibles…

La nuit de torture que Bellatrix Lestrange passa, n'était rien comparée au souvenir des douces lèvres d'Alecto sur les siennes, pour une dernière fois…

**Je DÉTESTE ma fin! Je sais même par pourquoi j'ai classé M, je vais descendre à T… Désolée pour cette fin :x **

**Review quand même?**

**Anna Bella…**


End file.
